Sailor Moon Crystal ( Remake )
by GataKika23
Summary: What if Usagi had more qualities when Luna found her? What if Usagi wasn t student of having so lower grades? What if Usagi s relationship with Mamoru was more balanced and romantic? What if Usagi s hair was platinum blond and Minako s hair gold blond? You ll see many changes in this my remake of Sailor Moon.
1. Saior Moon

Like in Digimon´s case, I decided to do my remake of Sailor Moon. In this remake, I´ll change a bit Usagi´s personality, but I´ll try to not make her loose her fun side. I love Usagi in both animes and manga, specially in the first anime, but I think in wasn´t necessary to make her with so many lacks of qualities in the beginning.

Another significant change that I made is to turn Usagi´s blond hair to platinum blond. In my opinion, is the right hair color for her ( not dark blond and not white ). Minako will have golden blond hair.

You´ll see that I´ll give a lot of importance to Usagi in a way that many of you will disagreed. Is because I´m tired of seeing in both animes and even in manga always someone interfering with her protagonism and underestimate her. So, if there is someone who doesn´t agree that Usagi deserves to have a bigger importance than what she has ( and I know these kind of persons exists ), I advice you to not read this story.

Since I´m a fan of fringeperson story of Sailor Moon " Sail Smarter, not Harder ", I based myself on it to do this remake. This is the link to her story, that shows Usagi with a different personality.

s/9594080/1/Sail-Smarter-Not-Harder

Enjoy yourselfs.

* * *

It was 10 p.m. and Usagi was in front of her laptop. The girl with 14 years old, with pale blond hair ( almost platinum blond ), that she was using with a particular hairstyle ( with two odangos, followed by two long ponytails ), was with her big blue turquoise eyes ( shining like pearls ) focused in the video that she was posting in her youtube´s channel. She liked to post songs that she liked to sing and she was having some fame because of that.

A few seconds after she posts the video, she sees a comment appear from someone with the user name "AinoMinako". She saw a gold blond girl in the photo of the user.

" Hey, MoonDreamer! Your voice is so beautiful! Don´t stop doing this videos. My life wouldn´t make sense without them".

Usagi laughts with the user´s comment and writes to her.

" Thank you for your support! I´m expecting finish my next song for the next week".

Right after she sends the message, she hears her mother opening her room´s door. She understood that she was there because she heard her laughing loud.

\- Don´t make to much noise that you´re brother is already sleeping. And its late for you too. You´ve school tomorrow.

\- I now, mom. I promise that I´ll not take much time.

\- Alright. No more than ten minutes.

Her mom leaves her room and she turns her attention again to the screen. Surprisingly, she saw that "AinoMinako" didn´t wrote anything else and she thinks that she already left. Since she didn´t had any more things to do, she turns off her laptop and went to sleep.

* * *

By the sky that surrounds earth, a beautiful girl dressed with a white dress descends graciously to the arms of her beloved one.

Usagi wakes up before the girl in her dreams could kiss her beloved one. The alarm´s sound was to much loud and she damned it because of that.

\- Stupid alarm! I couldn´t kiss my prince because of you - she says annoyed, turning it off immediatly - I would like to know why I´ve been dreaming with me dressed like a princess, lately - she says, getting out off her bed.

She dresses her school uniform and follows the stairs until the kitchen where were her parents and her brother taking their breakfast. She joins them.

\- Don´t you know walking without all that euphoria? - asks her brother Shingo, after hearing her go down by stairs with all her energy.

\- Is signal that I´m with good mood. Is a pitty that I can´t say the same thing about you - she replys to him, showing her tongue.

\- You could be more normal, you know? Or you are completely happy, or completely tearful...

\- I don´t mind showing all my emotions. If I want to laught, I laught. If I want to cry, I cry. I prefer that than keep things that hurt me inside.

\- Come on, children. Don´t start fighting, ok? We would like to take our breakfast peacefully. Is that possible? - asks their mother, annoyed with them.

\- Yes, mom - both consented.

\- And later, Usagi. We need to talk about your school grades.

\- Why?

\- You know why. But we will talk about it later... And do not insiste - she says seeing that her daughter was about to reply - We need to talk about this with calm.

They finish their breakfast and Usagi follows to school.

She immediatly forgot her conversation with her mother. Why would she worry about that? Her grades were normal, altough weren´t high. Around seventy percent. And she never arrives late to her classes. But of course she takes advantage of those days when she can be in bed all day. Her biggest defects are her clumsiness and her crybaby side. She falls a lot and goes against many thinks when she runs. She could say that she needed to improve her crybaby side too, but she refuses to stop with that. She feels so much better after her cry moments, so, she refuses to let that go.

Before she arrives to school, she sees three kids surrounding a cat and beating her.

\- Hey! Stop with that! - she demanded, making them run from there - You should be ashame of yourselfs! Poor, kitty. How could they do this to you - she says, holding her gently - It seems you aren´t to much hurt.

Immediately, the cat points desperately to the bandage in her forehead.

\- Don´t worry. I take that from you.

She does it and then she sees the uncommon mark of the crescent moon in herforehead.

\- But... What is this? A crescent moon? - she asks surprised with what she saw - What do this means?

The cat jumps from her lap, and then over her head, and lands over a car. She stood in there, looking firmly to her.

\- Look. I need to go, ok? - she says, feeling unconfortable with her look - Just be sure that you´ll not be caught again.

She leaves and soon arrives to school. Later her teacher appears in class.

\- Good morning, class. I´m going to give back your exams from last week.

All class stood quiet with her decision. That was a surprise exam that their teacher put in their front in last week and Usagi stood with the feeling that her effort wasn´t the best. When was her turn to receive the exam, she saw the red pen marking the 52%. It was a relief, but at the same time it was disappointing. That was so much less compared with her usual grades.

\- What happened to you, Ms Tsukino? This doesn´t seems like yours - says her teacher, clearly disappointed with her grade.

\- Well. I still passed in my exam, right? Isn´t this better than failing? - she replied.

\- No! This means that you are not studying enough. This it happened because you are to much resigned with your average.

\- Thank you for your worry, teacher. I´ll do my best to not pass to a negative average - she replies with some sarcasm.

\- Don´t be insolent with me, young lady! Go to the corridor! - demands Miss Haruna.

Usagi grabs her notebook and do what her teacher demanded. She wasn´t so that bothered because it was what sometimes happens when she is to much daring to her teacher. And when that happens she takes her notebook with her and listen her class from the outside.

After the first class, Usagi stays in her desk with her head over it, next to her best friend Naru who was looking to her.

\- I know you had some right, but you didn´t needed to talk with Miss Haruna like that - says softly her friend Naru - It would be better if you ignore her.

\- Sorry, but this time, I couldn´t hide what I was thinking. I don´t have always the patience to do that, specially in this moment that I received this grade - she says, starting to cry, with her head covered by her arms - My mother will kill me.

\- Hey, Usagi-chan! How much do you had in your exam? - asks happily Umino, appearing suddently in their front.

\- Really, Umino. It isn´t so that difficult to see by her face that her grade wasn´t good.

\- Oh! I understand what she is feeling. This time I didn´t had 100%. I didn´t studied enough - says Umino, displaying his test with a 95% mark - The exams are like games to me. I can pass them easily.

\- I think you are not cheering her up, Umino - says Naru.

\- Thats ok, Naru. I can´t do nothing now. This is the grade I had and thats it. I try to do better next time - resignes Usagi, cleaning her tears.

In that moment, they see some girls appear in the classroom sharing happy comments while they were reading a magazine.

\- What is happening? - asks Usagi.

\- Is about the news from today. Sailor V appeared again. This time to stop the thieves from a jewelery store.

\- Sailor V? Who is she?

\- Sailor V is a heroine dressed with a sailor suit. She is around there catching criminals - informs her Umino, showing his tablet - This is a photo that was took of her.

Usagi grabs the tablet and sees the photo of a gold blond girl with long hair, using a red mask and a red bow. She was over a roof.

\- She seems very interesting. And I think that I already saw a poster of her in the Game Center.

\- Thats because there is a game of her in there - says Naru.

\- But I think I can understand the obsession of thieves for jewels. They are so beautiful - says one of the girls with her eyes shining.

\- You´ve right. How much I wanted to have a diamont ring in by hand - continues Usagi.

\- Well. You could come with me to my mother´s jewelry store. She is making good prices today - informs them Naru.

\- Really?! - asks Usagi and the other girls.

\- Yes. We could go there after classes.

\- Thank you, Naru - says Usagi, hugging her.

* * *

In another place, completely obscure and sinister, a queen with long red hair was seated in her throne, looking to her crystal ball.

\- Jadeite! Did you already found the silver crystal?

A blond man appears in her front, giving vassalage to her.

\- Not yet, your magesty. But I found a place where it can be. And is a good place to collect energy from humans too.

\- Good! Don´t loose that place of view. I want that you inform me sooner about your investigation.

\- I already have my "agent" in there, your majesty. Soon she will bring me news.

* * *

After classes, Usagi follows Naru to her mother´s jewelery. They see the store full of women and Naru´s mother in the middle of them with a megaphone, encouraging them to buy the jewels.

\- I never saw your mother with all that energy - says Usagi.

\- Hello, mom - says Naru - Today I brought my best friend Usagi.

\- Hello, madam. Nice to see you again.

\- Oh!... Hi! Nice to meet you, Usagi. I´m glad to see you here.

Usagi odds her words.

\- Sorry, madam... But... don´t you remember me?

\- Mom, what are you saying? Usagi comes lots of times to our house - corrects her Naru.

\- Oh! Sorry girls. You know, I´ve been so tired that I´m forgetting things. Come here! I´ll make a special discount for you, Usagi. Forgive me for my mistake, please.

\- Thats ok, madam. I´m not mad.

The woman takes a ring from the showcase and show it to her.

\- Look! This ring has an original cost of 500000 dollars.

\- Wow. It is so beautiful! - she says, completely amazed.

\- I can pass this cost to 30000 dollars.

\- REALLY?

But before she could say anything else, the others clients push her and stay in front of the counter, complaining to Naru´s mother. Usagi and Naru had to leave that place and they get up when they approach of the door.

\- Even if the cost changes to 30000 dollars is still to much expensive for me - says a depressive Usagi.

\- Why don´t you ask to your father?

\- I can´t ask him anything with this grade. And I already spent my entire allowance - she says even more depressed.

\- Come on, Usagi. Be strong!

\- I know I´ve to be - she resignes, leaving the store.

At the outside, she takes her exam from her schoolbag and stays a while looking to it.

\- I don´t wanna take this exam to home - she protest, smashing the exam an throwing it over her shoulder.

\- Hey! Watch out, Odango Atama! See to where you throw your things - complains a male voice behind of her - What is this? 52%? - he says with surprise - You need to study harder, Odango Atama.

\- That is not of your business - she protests, reclaiming the test - And this is still a passing grade, what it was a very good grade for a surprising exam. Why is everyone complaining?

\- Maybe because they believe you can do better than this - he says.

\- Maybe, but they could recognize my effort too, don´t you think? I always have passing grades, even if they aren´t high. They are the results of my efforts - she complaines - But why I´m I tellling you this? Is not worthy. I need to go.

\- Wait a minute - he says, putting himself in front of her.

Both stood sharing confused looks, appreciating both beauty. Usagi could see he was tall, with a handsome jawline, black hair, and was using sunglasses. Somehow, he looked familiar to her, even if she didn´t know from where.

\- Look! - he starts, stopping that moment of transe - Is true that this is grade of hardworking students. But when you have a grade like this, is always better if you try to find out what you did wrong.

\- I know. I wanna do it. But is difficult when you study and you can´t figure out many things - she confesses.

\- This is my number. If you need a tutor, I can help you.

She grabs the piece of paper that he gives to her and she sees there a number and the name " Chiba Mamoru".

\- Is this your name?

\- Yes.

\- My name is Usagi Tsukino! - she presents herself - With all the respect, I don´t know you. I can´t acept it.

\- Well, the major of students don´t know their tutors when they start with them - evidences him.

\- Alright. I´m gonna think about this, ok?

\- Good. I´ll be waiting for an answer.

She continues her way until she arrives to the game center. In there she sees a poster of a gold blond girl with long hair, using a red bow, and showing her clear blue/violet eyes behind of the red mask. She was dressed with a sailor suit and doing a heroin pose.

\- So, this is Sailor V game - she says - How much I wanted be like Sailor V. I wouldn´t need to go to school, and catch criminals seems fun - she says.

She looks again to her test paper, still discouraged.

\- Well! I can´t run much longer. Is better If I go home and faces my mother once for all.

She continues her path, without knowing that she was being followed by the cat that she saved in that morning.

\- I´m home - she says, closing the door of her house.

\- Finally you arrived. I´ve be waiting for you, young lady. I know you already received your test results, since your collegue Umino informed me. Show it to me! - demands her mother.

\- Like if I ever had hidden exams from you - complains Usagi, showing her the test paper.

\- 52%? I knew you were not studying enough lately.

\- Thats not true, mom. This was a surprise test. Is normal that I wasn´t completelly prepared for it.

\- No, is not normal. This just proves that if it appears a surprise test in your front, you can´t handle it. We need to find a tutor for you - she sentenced.

\- WHAT? WHY? Do you forgot that I always have passing grades? This is still a passing grade.

\- No, I didn´t, dear. But your grades are to much fragile. You still have many difficults. It´s decided! You´ll have a tutor!

Usagi breathes deeply.

\- Ok, mom. I understood - she resignes - But let me choose my tutor, please.

\- Alright! You have one week to do it. After that we´ll choose it for you - decides her mother - Now, come in. Dinner will be ready soon.

* * *

In the jewelery, Naru was helping her mother when she sees all the ladies losing their strength and passing out.

\- Mom, what is happening? What is happening with all these ladies? - asks Naru, feeling scaried.

She turns to her mother and feels even more scaried when she sees her mother looking to her with an evil look and laughing devilishly.

* * *

Usagi takes dinner with her family and then she goes to her bedroom. She breathes deeply when she sits in her bed and then she takes a notebook from her briefcase. She decided to start with her homework. She didn´t wanted to continue listening that she isn´t studying enough. However, while she was advancing with her homework, she saw that she had difficults that she wasn´t able to surpass. She really needed a tutor.

In that moment she hears her window being opened and she turns to behind to see what was happening. She sees the black cat from that morning behind of her, with her look fixed in her.

\- But... what are you doing here? Are you following me?

\- You don´t need to be rude. I´ve an explanation.

Usagi opens completely her eyes when she hears the cat speaking.

\- WHAT THE HELL? HOW... HOW CAN YOU TALK? - she says, completely shocked.

\- First of all, let me introduce myself. My name is Luna and I wanna thank you for saving me from those boys - starts the cat - With the bandage that they put on me I couldn´t speak or use my powers. When you took that off me, I immediatly felt your energy and I knew you are the person that I´m looking for. So, thats why I´m here - she explained with all her naturalness - Usagi, you were born to be a warrior.

\- But.. but... the cat is still talking? I must be dreaming! Goodbye! - said Usagi, lying down in her bed, with her back turned to the cat.

\- Usagi, you are not dreaming! Come on, Usagi! Wake up - insists Luna, pressing her head - Well! It seems I need to show you a proof.

Luna jumps, and spinning in the air, she makes a broach appear.

\- Usagi, this is a present for you.

Usagi turns to her and sees the broach over her bed.

\- Really? Is so beautiful! - she says, putting it in the middle of her bow.

\- Now, listen to me. There are weird things happening in Tokyo, an enemy that noone can defeat, except you. Are you listening me? - she asks, seeing that Usagi was paying more attention to her figure in the mirror than to her.

Luna goes to her side.

\- Usagi, listen me once for all - she imposes, making her stop of admiring herself - The enemy is acting now and you need to defead it.

\- What? I´m not understanding. What enemy? - asks a confused Usagi.

\- The malicious force that is threatening the city. It is attacking in this precisely moment.

\- Alright! For what I understood, there is a terrible enemy threatening Tokyo that only I can defeat. And how I am gonna do that?

\- Just say this. " Moon Prism Power! Make Up!"

\- Alright! "MOON PRISM POWER! MAKE UP!"

After the light that covered her body disappears, Usagi sees herself dressed with another clothes.

\- What is this? What happened? I look like Sailor V - exclaims Usagi, confused.

\- Now you are Sailor Moon and you are a warrior with the powers that you need to defeat the enemies.

\- But...

Before Usagi could say anything else, she ears from her red disks that were covering her odangos, a familiar voice calling for help.

\- It seems I´m hearing Naru´s voice. It seems she is in danger.

\- The enemy is in your friend jewelery store. You need to save her.

\- But how can that be possible? - she asks, remembering immediatly what happened in the moment that she went to the jewelery - So thats why her mother didn´t recognized me. It wasn´t her - Oh no! NARU! - she screams, getting out immediatly from her window.

\- Usagi, wait for me! - asks Luna, following her.

* * *

In the jewelery store, Naru was being grabbed by the neck, by her supposed mother.

\- Mom, please... stop! - begs a terrified Naru.

\- I´m not your mother! Your mother is closed in the basement - says her mother, changing her figure to an horrendous monster, scaring Naru even more.

\- STOP! - demands a feminine voice from the entrance.

The monster turns her head to behind and sees a girl with two odangos, dressed with a particular blue and white suite, and using a gold tiara in her forehead.

\- Who are you? - asks the monster

Usagi presents herself as Sailor Moon, the beautiful warrior of love and justice that will punish her in the name of the moon.

After her speach, all the fainted people stand up like zombies by the monsteir´s command and start to chaise her by the store.

\- OH NO! I DON´T WANNA DIE! - she cries, stopping in front of a wall, surrounded by the zombies - NO, THIS IS NOT REAL! HOW IS THIS STORE FULL OF MONSTERS?

\- Usagi, what are you doing? You need to fight them! - says Luna, next to her.

\- But... but... How am I gonna do that? I don´t know how to fight.

Before Luna could say anything else, the monster appears in the air, grabbing a weakened Naru.

\- Grab her and, before you finish with her, let her see how I´ll kill this girl - orders the monster.

\- NOOOO! - screams an angry Usagi. That scream was amplified by her red disks that made a supersonic wave that weakened the monster and made the zombies faint.

She raises immediatly and runs to the monster. When she reaches him, she jumps and kicks him, making him release Naru.

\- GOOD, USAGI. THAT WAS AMAZING! - exclaims Luna, after seeing her action.

Surprisingly, Usagi sees the monsteir running to her again, and now with more anger than before.

\- OH NO! HE DIDN´T STOPPED! WHAT AM I GONNA DO NOW? - she cries, fearing for her friend´s life too who was unconscious next to her.

Suddently, she sees a red flash crossing the room and stopping in front of her and the monsteir. It was a red rose. It was the enough to make him stop for a while. She looks to the highest windows and sees a man using a a black tuxedo, a black hat and a white mask.

\- I´m Tuxedo Mask! - he says, imposingly - Crying isn´t going to solve anything, Sailor Moon! - he added.

\- I know... but I never fought before. I don´t know what to do - she complains.

\- Sailor Moon! - says Luna - Grabs your tiara and say this " Moon Tiara Action ".

\- Al... Alright! - she acepts. She takes the tiara from her forehead, which changes of form - " MOON TIARA ACTION" - she throws the tiara to the monster and he turns into dust - Wow! I really did this? - she says, surprised with her last performance, seeing the monster´s dust falls in the ground.

\- Good job, Sailor Moon! - says Tuxedo Mask - I went here to find something, but I ended seeing a much more interesting thing. I will never forget this night! - he promised. Then he swept with his cape around and jumps out of the window.

\- You did well, Sailor Moon - says Luna, showing her pride for her.

\- You know what, Luna? I´ve to admit that this situation was somekind of interesting.

Says Usagi, still looking to the place from where that handsome man left, with her heart beating and blushing.

* * *

The next day, Usagi was in her class and decides to take a nap before her teacher arrival. While that, Naru and other girls were telling to all class about a dream that they had about a warrior called Sailor Moon that appeared to save them from a monster.

\- But how do we had the same dream? - asks one of the girls.

\- Is really strange.

\- What do you think Usagi? - asks Naru.

Usagi gapes and answer:

\- If both of you had the exact same dream on the exact same night, maybe it wasn´t a dream at all! - she says in a sleepy way, burying her head in her arms again, and leaving her friends thoughtful.


	2. The House Of Luck

Here is my continuation of my Sailor Moon version.

NOTE: I´ll take advantage to give you a public warning. I don´t wanna offend anyone and I wanna respect everybody´s opinions, but I´ve the need to say this. It already started to appear comments about what I can or not put in my version. Remember that I can put what I want, just like everyone who creates here a remake of any story. Another thing, don´t start saying what I can´t give to Usagi and what I need to give to Minako. Those are the comments that I hate the most. I confess to all of you that I´ve aversion towards Minako in SM Manga. Thats right. I´m not one of those persons who adore her and you´ll understand why with the continuation of this version. I already informed you that I´ll give importance to Usagi in a way that many of you will not agree, so think well if you wanna continue to read this story. Of course I´ll try my best to balance the importance between Usagi and the senshi, but Usagi will be without any doubs the protagonist without interferences. I accept opinions, not impositions. Sorry guys, but I really needed to unburden all this.

* * *

Usagi leaves school together with Naru and Umino.

\- Naru, did you already went to that Fortune-teller? - asks a curious Usagi.

\- Yes, I did. Everything what he reads from your hand, it happens. It was already made an interview to him.

\- Really? He seems really good. I wanna go there now. Do you wanna come with me?

\- No, thanks. I don´t need this time.

\- I go with you, Usagi. Don´t worry - says a lively Umino.

\- Uh...! Thank you, but today is better not, Umino. I´ve others things to do after this - says Usagi, trying to be convincing - See you tomorrow.

\- See you tomorrow - says Naru.

When Usagi leaves that place, Umino turns to Naru.

\- Tell me, Naru. Is that Fortune-teller so that good? - asks Umino.

\- Yes, he is. He doesn´t charges you anything and is very humble.

\- Hmm! Very interesting - he says, thinking in others intentions that didn´t passed unnoticed for Naru.

When Usagi arrives to the corner where was the fortune-teller, she immediatly looses her will when she sees the line of people in her front.

\- Oh no! Like this I´ll never get out of here. I´ll try tomorrow! - she decided, leaving that place.

Without she noticed, the man in her front, who was using a blue coat and a blue hat, leaved that place after her.

" Humans are so idiots " - those were his thoughts.

* * *

\- Jadeite? Did you already found the silver crystal? - asks the Queen with red hair, surrounded by that dark area.

\- Not yet, Queen Beryl - says the blond man.

\- Then you need to hurry up. Our master needs a great amount of energy. While you don´t find it, we need to use the energy of humans.

\- Don´t worry, your majesty. I already have a plan to obtain it.

* * *

After leaving the corner, Usagi goes to the game center. When she goes in, the first thing that calls her attention is the Sailor V game and dares herself to play a bit.

\- COME ON! - she complains, pressing faster the buttons and seeing herself loosing the game.

\- Hello, Usagi! - says a familiar masculine voice behind of her.

\- Hello, Motoki. How are you? - she greets happily the blond guy that she knew that was working there. He was a person with who she liked to share a conversation. He was nice and cute, what made her win a crush for him, and thats why she didn´t cared when she lost the game because of that distration.

\- So, did you finished your classes for today?

\- Finally! - she says, relieved - And finally I could play this game so interesting.

\- This is our great attraction, you know?

\- I don´t doubt it. Sailor V seems amazing - she admires her - Could you help me to pass this level? - she asks with a shine in her look.

\- Of course. You just need to do this.

More than seeing him play, Usagi was appreciating his approach. It seems her trick to make him get close to her did work.

\- See?

\- Thanks, Motoki! - she thanks him sweetly.

\- Look! I received these ads a moment a go from a woman. She wanted that I distributed them by the clients - he says, showing to her a colorful sheet of paper.

Usagi grabs the advertising paper.

\- The House Of Luck?

\- Thats right. It seems tomorrow will open a Fortune-Teller House.

\- I don´t like when they do all this publicity to promote these kind of things. Normally, when this happens is because there´s a big lie around it - she says with an ugly face. She smashes the paper and throws it over her shoulder, without knowing that it hitted the face of someone behind her.

\- Hey, Odango Atama! Is this the way that you greet people?

She only heard him once, but she recognized his voice immediatly. She turns slowly to him and sees the handsome guy with black hair that she met a few days ago. He was with what it seemed a school uniform from high school and now she could see his deep blue eyes, that were covered by his sunglasses the last time. Although she was doing her best to control her feelings, she couldn´t avoid blushing. That man was really making her heart beat faster.

\- I didn´t heard you approaching, ok? And I already told you that my name is Usagi Tsukino. Not Odango Atama - she protests.

\- So, it seems that you already know Mamoru - sees a surprised Motoki.

\- He´ll be my new tutor. I asked him If we could study here. But it seems you know him too - realizes Usagi.

\- Yes, we are from the same high school.

Mamoru shows his ID student from High School.

\- I didn´t know you were from a prestigious school - she gets surprised, grabbing his ID.

\- And Mamoru is one of the best students from our school. If he´ll be your tutor, then you are in good hands to learn.

\- Thank you for the praise, Motoki, but me and Odango Atama need to start our class - he says in a serious tone, but not rude.

\- Very well. I already take a milkshake and a coffee to your table.

\- Thank you, Motoki - says Usagi.

Mamoru guides Usagi to a table.

\- How did you met Motoki? - he asks.

\- Since I started to come here a few years ago. I play a lot in here.

\- I warn you that I do not want distrations. I know you are surrounded by games, but you need to resist it. If you wanna correct your mistakes you need to be persistent - he demanded.

\- I already know that. I know to separate a moment of fun from a moment of work - she protests once again, feeling annoyed with his underestimation.

\- I hope that too. Did you brought your exam?

\- Yes, and I´ve homework to do. Could you help me?

\- Of course. Thats why I´m here.

Two hours had passed and Usagi finished her study with Mamoru. When he arrived, she thought that he was about to do her life a hell, but then she understood that he wasn´t so that bad. She was demanding and passed all the time calling her Odango Atama, but there wasn´t malice from his part and she arrived to a point that she didn´t cared anymore about him making fun of her hairstyle. In the end, she had her exam revised and her homework done.

She left the game an hour after Mamoru and sees Luna in the outside.

\- Luna!? What are you doing here?

\- I´m here to take you home. Do you think is good for you to come to a place like this?

\- I went here to have my first class with my tutor. I told you that.

\- I know, but you didn´t stood in there just for study. I saw you in the Game Machines after that.

\- Alright! I decided to play a bit after that - she confessed - And whats the problem with that? I´m a teenager. I like to have fun - she protests.

\- You are not a normal teenager. You are a teenager with a very important mission.

\- A mission that I didn´t asked to have. I already told you that I don´t wanna do this. I don´t wanna fight with monsters again. All what I want is to have a normal life, and there is nothing normal about this mission - complains Usagi, turning her back to her.

\- Usagi, I know I´m being to much invasive in your life - starts Luna, running after her - But the enemy was about to attack and my powers sensed that you were the right person to fight them. Don´t you see what was about to happen to your friend if you didn´t appeared to save her?

Usagi opens completely her eyes and stops walking after hearing those words.

\- Look! I don´t wanna see my friends hurt because of this - she thinks better - But this is too much for me. I need to think a lot about this, ok? Can we forget this business until tomorrow?

Luna stood in silence for a moment.

\- Alright - she resigns - But I can´t let you run for much longer. One day we need to talk about this.

* * *

The next morning, Luna was woke up by a early riser Usagi who was dressing her school uniform.

\- Why did you woke up so this earlier? - asks Luna, surprised.

\- I wanna go to that famous Fortune-Teller.

\- Really? Don´t you have a better motive to wake up at this hour?

\- I don´t wanna loose another chance of see him, ok? See you later.

Usagi left and runs immediatly to the corner where was the Fortune-Teller. To her surprise, she only saw the old man, since her classemates told her that even by that hour he had clients.

\- What happened? There is nobody here.

\- Thats because it appeared a rival. Is in there - he points to the building in their front.

\- So, this is the House of Luck that was about to open. It seems a provocation to open right in your front - she protested.

\- The competition works like this to win more clients and take advantage of the fact that people like new things - he explains in his calm way.

\- I don´t trust this place. All these colors and big letters... It seems like a scam - she evaluates.

\- Normally, when larger is the sign, less is the gift. But normaly people don´t see that... - he stops when she offers her palm.

\- Can you read my future?

\- Thank you, young lady - he thanks her gently and picked up a magnifying glass to see better her palm - There is a boy who likes you right now. Is someone who you see many times.

In that moment and without they notice, Umino enters in the House of Luck completely trustful.

\- YEAH! I KNEW THAT MOTOKI LIKES ME - she jumps with joy.

\- Just an advice, young lady - he says, not bothered with her attitude - I´m not sure if this person is who you are thinking now. Is better if you pay attention to the others around you.

\- And what if that person is someone with who I´m not in love? - she asks, apprehensive with that option.

He grabbed her hand gently.

\- Just because your palm is telling me this, it doesn´t mean you have to act on it - he comforted her.

\- Thanks! That is something good to know - she says, relieved - I´ve to go now. I whish you luck.

\- Thank you, miss.

* * *

While that, Umino was sitted in front of the new fortune teller of the House of Luck, while the others clients were waiting for they turn outside of the room. The woman starts to order the cards over the table.

\- Now, look in my eyes - she demanded in a mysterious tone to him.

She levitates one of the cards and hides one inside of his school uniform.

\- You are a server of the demon. If you do everything what I demand, all your wishes will come true.

Umine repeats hypnotically all her words.

\- Soon I will gather a lot of energy - she sentenced with an evil smile.

* * *

After classes, Usagi and Naru meet in the outside for a small meeting.

\- Naru, I find weird this absence of Umino and of or other classemates. They come to class every single day.

\- Well, Umino told me that he was planning to go to the House of Luck this morning. And I´m sure you know the reason - she says with a mysterious grin.

\- Uh... Sorry, Naru. But I don´t know anything. Can you update me?

\- You know that Umino has a crush on you. He went there to know what he can do to win your heart.

\- WHAT? - she says in shock.

\- You know that he never hidded his crush for you.

\- Hey, Usagi! Lets go on a date - says firmly Umino, behind of her.

He was dressed with a formal purple costume.

\- But why did you came dressed like that? - asks Usagi.

\- You´ll have problems for coming like that - continues Naru.

\- Thats not a problem. I´m perfect dressed to go on a date with Usagi - he insists, approaching of her and grabbing her arm.

\- NO, NO, NO! STOP WITH THAT! - she yelled, deviating from him.

\- Umino, where have you been? And how dare you appear in here dressed like that? - asks Miss Haruna, completely furious.

Umino grabs her skirt and lifts it without regrets.

\- IT MEANS THIS, YOUR NOISY WOMAN! - he says, laughing loudly.

He left an embarassed Miss Haruna crying on the floor, surrounded by Usagi and Naru who were comforting her.

\- Why did you do that?- asks Naru.

He ignored her and grabs a stone and throws it to one of the windows.

\- WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? - asks a teacher inside of the room.

\- Shut up, old man. I charge in here now!

Others students followed his example and continued throwing stones to the windows around them. After that, they runned all together from there, laughing evilly.

Usagi runs to the outside, but doesn´t see any sign of her classemates. Luna comes down from a three and lands right next to her.

\- Luna, did you saw Umino and my others classemates around here?

\- They went to that point - Luna points to their left side - I felt a negative energy coming from them. I think they are being controlled by the enemy.

\- Maybe it has something about with the House of Luck - says a thoughtful Usagi.

\- Why do you say that?

\- Because Umino started to act like that after be in there. Maybe the others went there too.

\- Good, Usagi. You discovered everything. Lets go!

She followed Luna until a small galp next to the House of Luck.

\- Now, transform in Sailor Moon - Luna instructed her.

\- Are you telling me that I need to fight again? - she asks, not liking the idea.

\- Of course. You are a chosen warrior, do you remember?

\- Alright! - she resignes - MOON PRISM POWER! MAKE UP!

* * *

Umino and his classmades were inside of the House of Luck, listening carefully the woman.

\- Now, listen very well. Your revolution will be by the entire city without mercy.

\- STOP WITH THAT!

The door opens and Sailor Moon appears in the middle.

\- How dare you take advantage of these teenagers´s wishes? - she asks with indignation - I´m Sailor Moon, the sailor of love and justice. In the name of the moon, I´ll punish you! - she sentenced.

The woman throws faster a set of cards to her, making her fall while she was avoiding them.

\- But... this cuts! - she exclaims.

The woman reveals her horrendous demon face and orders the students to chase her.

\- OH NO! NOT AGAIN! - she cries, running from the students.

\- Usagi, you need to fight them! - instructes her Luna.

\- NO! THEY ARE NORMAL HUMANS! I DON´T WANNA HURT THEM! - she justified.

Suddently, she remembered a situation from her fight in Naru´s jewelery. When her red disks that were covering her odangos created a sonic wave with her screams. She risks and gives a small touch in her disks. The effect was tremendous. Just a small touch produced a very sharp and annoying sound that made the demon stop to cover his hears and made her classmates faint.

\- Well thought, Sailor Moon! - praised her Luna.

The demon immeadiatly recovered his compusure and runs to her.

\- AHHHH! - she screams.

The demon stops suddently when a red rose is thrown to his face, making him cover his face with pain.

\- WHO DID THIS? SHOW YOURSELF!

Tuxedo Mask was near of the door, showing a genuine smile.

\- Tuxedo Mask! My hero! - says Sailor Moon sweetly to the handsome man in her front.

\- Sailor Moon, never surrender yourself, even in the wrost moments - he adviced her gently.

\- Yes!

\- I´ve to go now. I liked to see you again - and disappears by the door.

\- Thank you, Tuxedo Mask! - she greets him with hearts in her eyes.

\- SAILOR MOON, WATCH OUT! - screams Luna, helping her to avoid another attack of the demon - Use your tiara now!

\- Right away! - she grabs her tiara and concentrates it over her hand - MOON TIARA ACTION! - she throws the tiara to the monster and once again, he vaporizes.

The cards that were under the students clothes disappeared and they start to wake up. Umino is the first one to see Sailor Moon at the door.

\- Goodbye, friends - and she runs from there, followed by Luna.

* * *

The next morning, Umino was forgave by everyone, but not without listen a reprimand from Miss Haruna. It was easy to see by everybody that something was wrong with him in that previous day.

That same night, after dinner, Usagi went to her bedroom and sat down in her bed hugging her knees and looking thoughful to the moon.

\- May I ask what you are thinking? - asks Luna with caution.

Usagi takes a deep breath before she could answer.

\- Tell me, Luna. What kind of enemy is this?

\- An evil force that shouldn´t exist. They have the objective to rule this world and end with humanity.

\- Are you telling me that they will appear again? Can they attack my friends once again and do to them what they did to Naru and Umino?

\- Yes, they can. And thats why I need that you focus on this mission.

Usagi takes a deep breath once again.

\- Alright! - she says in a low tone.

\- What is alright?

\- For now, I´ll fight just like you told me. But I warn you. I do it just for my friends. This is not the life that I want forever - she decided, turning again to the window.

\- Very well - says Luna, satisfied with her decision. For her, it was already a beginning.


	3. Learn How To Be Skinny

Sorry for the late, but I was really busy with my work and with a book that I wrote and published recently. I was doing this chapter step by step and finally I could finish it. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Usagi was eating a big ice cream in the Game Center while she was talking with Motoki.

\- Is so good an ice cream after a big day of classes - she says, eating with devotion.

\- This is always a good place to take a rest - says Motoki, kindly - Do you know what do you wanna be when you grow up? - he asks casually.

\- My big wish for my future is to see my wedding day arrive. The day that I´ll appear in front of my beloved one with a beautiful white dress - she says with shining eyes.

\- Thats a beautiful dream. I think you´ll be great dressed like that.

\- REALLY? DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT?

\- Of course. I like seeing girls dressed with a wedding dress. They look so happy like that.

\- Oh, Motoki! You say sush beautiful things. I even go home, feeling much better because of your words.

\- I´m glad that I could cheer you up.

Usagi leaves the Game Center, jumping with happiness.

* * *

\- Jadeite, did you already found another way of gain energy? - asked Queen Beryl with impatience - You know that our master can´t wait so that much for it, while we don´t find the silver crystal.

\- Yes, your Majesty. My plan is under control.

\- And what is your idea this time?

\- After a small investigation, I found that people like to do hard things to loose weight and look beautiful. My plan is to gain energy from those efforts.

\- Do what you have to do, but try not to fail this time - she demanded.

* * *

After taking a bath, Usagi covers herself with a towel, takes the towel that was covering her platinum blond hair and admires herself in the mirror. Next she stepped onto her scales and immediatly the entire house heard a scream and both her parents and brother went to see what was happening with her.

\- OH NO! I´m more heavy than before! I`M FAT! FAAAT! - she cried, sitted in the floor.

Her mother is the first one approaching of her.

\- Come on, honey! You will not loose weight because you are crying.

\- I know, but... Why this did happened? - she asks with a lame voice.

\- Are you really asking that? You eat like a whale - says Shingo.

\- Maybe you need to do some exercise, honey - says her father.

\- They have right. Eating the way you do and without doing exercise is normal that you are heavier - continues her mother.

\- But... This can´t be. I need to stop immediatly with this - she says, rising immediatly - Tomorrow I´ll stop eating and start running by morning! You´ll see it! - she decides frantically.

Even if they were surprised with her change of humot, her parents felt that she didn´t needed them anymore and left her alone.

\- My sister doesn´t exist! - complains Shingo.

\- Let her be. You know this is her way of solve her problems - says their mother.

After that, Usagi went to her bedroom where was Luna and told to her secret friend what happened.

\- What were you expecting? You pass the time eating cakes, icecreams, sweets and everything else - says Luna, while she was drawing.

\- But this is terrible, Luna. Like this, the boys will not notice me. How can I appear in front of Motoki like this? I need to start doing exercise.

\- I agreed. Or soon you will become a whale warrior, like this one - she said, showing her her draw, where was draw a fat Usagi.

\- Luna, how dare you? I´ll not forgive you!

And then Luna had to suffer the consequences of her draw in Usagi´s hands.

* * *

The next morning, Luna wakes up early and jumps on Usagi´s back.

\- Usagi, wake up. It´s time.

\- Hu... - she mumbles - But... is just 6 a.m... Why are you waking me up at this time?

\- Don´t you remember? You said you wanted to go run before school.

\- Oh, Luna! This is really necessary?

\- Actually, it is. You did a promise. And you are a choosen warrior, do you remember? You need to pratice and this is a good exercise for you.

\- You really had to use that as a motive, don´t you?

\- Well! This could turn you into a more beautiful warrior. Don´t you wanna be reminded like that?

\- A beautiful warrior? - she raises suddently - You are not playing fair, but... your idea is very good in fact. If I was reminded like that they could do posters, toys, games about me, just like Sailor V - she says, thinking in all the ways that she could be reminded - Alright! Lets go!

Even if Luna wasn´t expecting all that attitude, she was satisfied with what she made it.

Usagi dresses herself and go down to the kitchen. In there, she sees a meal prepared over the table.

\- What is this? I told my mom that I don´t wanna eat again. Does she wanna kill me of anxiety? - she complains.

\- You can´t stop eating just like that. What you need to do is start eating in a more healthy way - says Luna - Your mother prepared a healthy breakfast for you when you told her that you wanna go run today - explains Luna.

\- Really? - she asks, suprised - In that case, I´m glad that I don´t need to starve because of this.

Usagi eats her breakfast and then follows Luna to the outside.

\- Alright! You have to run after me.

\- What? Thats not fair. I will never reach you. You are a cat. You run faster than me.

\- Thats why it is a good exercise. Lets go!

And then they started running with Usagi complaining all the time.

Later, Usagi returns home and sees her parents and brother eating their breakfast.

\- My sister went running? Is that possible? - asks Shingo, incredulous.

\- If you are seeing me arrive with these clothes, what do you think? - she asks with sarcasm - I´m gonna take a shower.

\- I did a healthy lunch for you, honey!

\- Thanks, mom!

* * *

At school Usagi passed the time looking to the meals of her classemates. Although she had lunch, her meal wasn´t so that appealing.

\- Why didn´t you took your normal lunch, Usagi? - asks Naru, sitted next to her in the grass.

\- I am on diet. I need to stop eating some things - she says firmly, hidding her botheration with that.

\- If you are trying to loose weight I can show you a place to go - says Miss Haruna approaching of them. They understood that she was listening them - I´ve been going to a very good gym. The results are great. They don´t charge you anything and you don´t have to stop eating - she shows them a colorful sheet of paper.

\- Really? Where is that gym? - asks Usagi, grabbing the paper.

\- The location is there. Good luck, girls - she says, walking way from them in a gracious way.

\- In fact, Miss Haruna seems more elegant, compared with the last days. If it is because of this gym, we could go there this afternoon - says Naru, so interested like Usagi.

\- I agree. This thing of loosing weight without stop eating is the best thing that I can find - says Usagi, completely amazed.

\- And believe me when I say that is worthy - says Umino, appearing behind of them.

He makes sure that their teacher wasn´t in there anymore and takes two photos from his pocket.

\- This photos are from Miss Haruna´s trainings. You can see that she lost weight from a photo to another.

\- Really, Umino? Following our own teacher to take her photos without she knows? - asks Usagi, with a teasing look.

\- Is just... I was curious about her... Please, don´t tell her. Ok? - he begs.

\- Don´t worry. We´ll not tell her anything. But In change, I´ll ask you to take us to that gym - she asks, taking a small advantage of him.

* * *

After classes, Usagi, Naru and more two girls went to the gym that Miss Haruna and Umino indicated them. Both stood amazed about the modern and sofisticated building in their front, specially because there was a screen showing an athletic girl that was doing publicity.

\- This seems so great. Lets go, girls! If this is free for everyone, then is free for us too - says Usagi firmly, running to the entrance and being followed by her friends.

They didn´t know that they were being watched from one of the high windows.

\- Humans are so easy to be tricked - says Jadeite while he was watching them.

Some minutes later, the group was dressed with their sports clothes and went to the corridor.

\- Ok. We are ready. Where do we need to go now? - asks Usagi.

They see a blond man approaching of them. He was using a purple suite and blue/transparent glasses.

\- He is so handsome! - says Usagi, completely amazed.

\- I really need to come here more times - says Naru, also blushed.

\- Welcome, girls! I´m the manager of this gym.

\- Thank you for receiving us, sir - says Usagi, sweetly - We are here for the first time so we don´t know where we have to go now. Can you show us?

\- Of course. Follow me, please.

He guided them to the training room where were three big man with golden tiaras in their heads.

\- You´ll start your training here. But before you go, you need to put these bracelets.

They obeyed him and put the orange bracelets in their wrists. After that, each one of them was being watched by one of those big men while they were exercising.

When they decided that their training was finished, Usagi is the first to leave the room, without noticing that their friends were interdicted by the manager before they could follow her.

\- My gosh! I never though this was so harsh. Thank godness that I can eat what I want or I wouldn´t handle this for much longer - she complains.

She takes the bracelet from her wrist and takes a shower.

* * *

When Usagi leaves the gym, Luna jumps from a tree to her front.

\- So, how did it went?

\- You were watching me?

\- I´ve being around you since you left school. And I was curious to see how you pass by these exercises.

\- I never though it was so hard. I´m exausted! - she complains, starting to walk away from there.

\- Of course it was hard. What were you expecting? You knew from the beginning that it wouldn´t be easy.

\- And is exactly because of that that I´ll not run again by morning, since I´m doing this. These exercises are enought for me.

\- Ok! It´s fair.

\- Now I need to go to the Game Center.

\- You shouldn´t be around there at this time. And you have homework to do.

\- Thats the point. I have a tutorial class today. Since I wanna be a beautiful warrior, my inside needs to be beautiful too. Don´t you think?

Both smile to each other with agreement.

* * *

Luna wakes up at 6 a.m., surprised of seeing Usagi dressing her sports clothes. She could see the determined and indignant expression in her face.

\- Didn´t you said that you wouldn´t run again at this time?

\- Yes, I did. But Mamoru dared to defy me into a run and I accepted. I´m gonna show him what I can do - she decided.

\- Well! Is good to see you so committed with this, but since is not with me that you will pratice, I´ll not leave this bed so this earlier - says Luna, almost falling asleep - Tell me your result when you return.

\- Alright, Luna! See you later.

Usagi leaves and runs until the park where she and Mamoru decided to meet. When she arrives, she bumps into someone and falls.

\- Well. I must admit that I´m surprised of seeing Odango Atama awake at this time - says Mamoru teasingly, the one with who Usagi bumped - Here! Let me help you! - he asks, offering his hand to help her.

\- No, thanks - she says forcing herself to not blush with his figure, and raises by herself.

He was using his sports clothes, showing his muscled arms and she was making a terrible effort to not fix her look on him.

\- And for your information, I don´t have problems of getting up at this time when I need. If I´m a student and arrive at school in time, thats because I wake up early five times per week - she defends herself, doing her best to keep indifferent towards him.

\- Alright! I see that you are with all the energy you need to start this - he seemed surprise with her attitude, although he never changed his firm position - Lets start now! We can´t loose time in here. Both of us have school today.

After thirty minutes, they returned to the same place. Mamoru is the first to arrive. Minutes later, Usagi arrives, running slowly and puffy.

\- Really! You and my cat wanna kill me of exaustion - she complains when she reaches him.

\- So! After all you couldn´t handle so that much, like you said yesterday.

\- Look! That is not the entire truth, ok? I runned slowly but I never stopped. Yesterday, I told you that I could handle a run without stop, but I never said I would run faster - she defends herself.

\- You really need to have answer for everything, don´t you? - he says with a teasing look - And since you have all that persistence, are you able to continue with this exercise every morning?

\- Sorry, but no! This was an exception. I go to a gym now, do you remember? I don´t need to do this - she says firmly - And can I eat something? I think I deserve after all this exercise.

\- Of course. I need to eat something too.

Both approach of a kiosk in the park that was already opened and then they sit in a bench.

\- Are you really going to eat all of that? - asks Mamoru, seeing the cakes and the milshake that Usagi asked - You shouldn´t eat all of that after doing exercise. It will spoil everything what you did.

\- Don´t worry. Now I´m in a gym where I can exercise and eat everything I want - she says completely relaxed and starts to eat a cake.

\- You shouldn´t believe in that. All we know that to do exercise, you have to eat a healthy meal. It´s a rule.

\- I think you are exaggerating. They don´t charge us anything, so I can say that they don´t win anything important from us. Why would they lie to us?

\- That is very weird too. Eating a healthy meal is a basic rule of exercise. Saying that you can exercise without paying and without changing your eating habits... That is very strange. If I were you, I would investigate that gym very well. If they don´t have money like their objective, maybe is something else.

\- I never thought about that - she says, thoughtful - You are worrying me about this. I think I´ll do a small investigation about that gym before I come back there.

\- You really should.

* * *

Later Usagi returned home and took a shower. After that she goes to school and when she passes by the gate, she sees a weaker Naru approaching of her.

\- Naru, are you alright? You are not with good appearance - she says, seeing that she wasn´t walking right.

Naru was about to answer, but before she could do it, she looses her balance and Usagi stops her from falling in the ground.

\- Naru, wake up! Answer me!

She wasn´t completely unconscious, but she couldn´t speak right too. Usagi helped her to get up and went with her to the nursery. A few minutes after she arrived with Naru, she sees two of her classemates carrying two more of her friends into the nursery, the same that went with her to the gym the previous day.

\- What happened with them? - asks Usagi.

\- We don´t know. They fainted in the corridor - said her classemates.

\- They are in the same condition as Naru. How can this be?

When her classemates leave the nursery, Luna comes in through a window.

\- Usagi, what is happening?

\- I don´t know, Luna. They fainted just like that.

\- I´m feeling a negative energy coming from them - she says, approaching slowly of the girls that were lied in beds - Is coming from their bracelets. They are taking energy from them.

Without tinking twice, Usagi grabs a scissors and cuts all the bracelets.

\- Thank godness that I got rid of mine.

\- Usagi, clearly the enemy is behind of this - warns her Luna.

\- And I know where he is - affirms Usagi.

* * *

After Usagi telling everything to Luna about the gym, both run to there. When they arrive, the first thing they see is Miss Haruna passing by a corridor. Her look was creepy and she was walking like a zombie.

\- She looks so skinny like Naru and the others. How can this be? - asks Usagi.

\- Because the enemies are taking her energy. Thats why she looks like this. They are using the gym to take energy from people - says Luna - Lets follow her!

They follow her until a stairs and when they go down, they see Miss Haruna inside of something similar to a capsule and with the gym´s manager looking to her.

\- This girl has no more energy to give us. Now the only thing she can do is die - he adds with malice and contempt.

Both Usagi and Luna stood terrified when they heard him.

\- Usagi, transform. NOW! - demands Luna.

\- Alright! MOON PRISM POWER! MAKE UP!

Jadeite is surprised by a golden disk that passes by his front and breaks the capsule where was Miss Haruna, who falls unconscious in the floor.

\- What was this? Who is there?

Sailor Moon receives her tiara and puts it again in her forehead.

\- How dare you take advantage of the girls´s naivety and efforts to become elegant, and then lead them to death? I will not forgive you! - she says firmly - I´m Sailor Moon, the Sailor of Love and Justice. In the name of the moon, I´ll punish you.

\- So, you are the noisy girl who is interfering with our plans,?

\- Yes, I am. And you are the responsable for all this, don´t you?

\- Thats right. I´m Jadeite and I´m in charge of everything!

Saying this, he orders the three big mans to confront her, but before they could reach her, she touches the red disks that were covering her odangos and the annoying sharp sound made all of them stop to cover their ears, including Jadeite.

\- YOU´RE BRAT! - screams Jadeite, shooting a bomb of air and making her fall, what made the annoying sound stop - ATTACK HER, NOW!

\- BE CAREFUL, SAILOR MOON! - warns her Luna, helping her to avoid a punch from one of those big mans - Sailor Moon, those mans are being controlled by those rings in their heads. You have to break them.

\- HOW, IF THEY DON´T STOP MOVING? - she asks, deviating agilely from their punches.

\- You have to fight them! They are big and strong. You will not hurt them so that much. And maybe you can loose some weight with that.

Usagi stops to think in Luna´s words.

\- Loose weight? - she asks, liking that idea - Alright! LETS GO!

She jumps and punches both mans, one after the other, leaving them disabled.

\- MOON TIARA ACTION!

With that, she breaks the rings in their foreheads and they fall unconscious in the floor. Next, she turns to Jadeite.

\- Give up! You don´t have your friends anymore - she sentenced.

\- I don´t need them either - he shoots another bomb of energy which hits Sailor Moon.

Before Sailor Moon could hit the wall, she feels something deviating her. When she opens her eyes, she blushes seeing herself being holded by Tuxedo Kamen´s warm arms.

\- Dear, Tuxedo Kamen! You saved me!

He puts her again in the floor and turns his angry look to Jadeite, who was cautious with Tuxedo Kamen suddently appearance.

\- I see that I´m in disadvantage. But this didn´t overed yet, Sailor Moon!

\- I´m counting with that! - she answers firmly.

And he disappears from there. Tuxedo Kamen turns again to Sailor Moon and caress gently her shoulders.

\- You were very brave today and I believe you can do better. Don´t let his threat put you down - he says gently, seeing that she was bothered with Jadeite threat.

\- I´m trying. I just hope that I can be enought to defeat him - she unburdens.

\- You´ll be. You have everything to be a great warrior.

After those words, he leaves from there.

\- You´re wrong, Tuxedo Kamen! - says Sailor Moon, looking sweetly to the place where he disappeared - I´ll never be a great warrior, but I´ll do everything I can to save this world.

Luna approaches slowly of her and touches her leg.

\- Well said, Sailor Moon!

Both smile to each other.

* * *

A week had passed since that day and Usagi was taking a bath. It had been a week of recovering for her friends and teacher, and she was relieved that they could return to school some days later. But at the same time, it was a week of adaptations. Because of Luna insistence of making her pratice, she decided to go run with Mamoru some mornings. It wasn´t easy for her to wake up earlier than usual, but she knew she didn´t had choice.

\- I´m exausted. Thank godness that Mamoru didn´t mind to gave me this weekend - she unburdens.

\- But you know that is good for you to keep this training, don´t you? - asks Luna.

\- Yes, I know. But I´ve the right to have the other days without obligations too. And is what I pretend to do this weekend. It will be a moment just for fun - she decided, getting up from the bathtub - I just hope that all this pratice made something good to me.

She puts a towel around her body and next she stepped onto her scales. Immediatly she breaks in tears.

\- How... how can this be? I´m fatter than before, even with all this exercise! How can this be? - she cries, falling on her knees.

Even if she knew that her weight were meaning more muscles, Luna didn´t told her to make her believe that she needed to continue with her training.


	4. The Fragrant Bunnies

It was a beautiful day, and Mamoru and Usagi were taking advantage of that to run by that afternoon. Mamoru was running with his normal mood, being followed by a puffy Usagi. He stops near of a corner to drink some water and Usagi arrives there five minutes later.

\- Jesus! I´m gonna die! Thank godness this already finished - she complains.

\- You pass all the time complaining. Like that you´ll not improve anything.

\- Look! I´ll not give up on this, ok? But complaining makes me feel more relieved. And if we didn´t changed our running time to this hour, I would complain even more - she explains.

\- Since there is a balance between your requests and my availability, there is no problem. But I still think that would be better for you if we run by morning.

\- No, thanks - she replies with an impulse - I prefer to sleep a little more and wake up with good mood, and run by this hour.

Suddently they see some girls dressed with Usagi´s school uniform, carring some small and hairy animals, similar like bunnies.

\- Is this perfume coming from those bunnies? They smell so goooood! - she says like if she was surrounded by flowers - I want a bunny like those!

\- Don´t you have a cat already?

\- Yes! But they wouldn´t have comparation. My Luna is much more than a domestic cat. Believe me!

\- If you say so. Anyway, I´ve seen lots of people with these kind of animals. Some of them appeared in the Game Center and Motoki had to ask them to leave because they can´t take animals to there. They were some kind of aggressive to him - explains Mamoru.

\- Really? Poor Motoki. He already talked about some bad clients that he needs to endure.

\- Yes, but this situation was very different. They pushed him and threatened him, and everything else.

\- Really? That was very extreme.

\- Yes, it was. The situation was very embarassing to him. Anyway, I´ve to go now. I´ve to study harder today.

\- Alright! See you in our next class.

Both went to different directions.

When Usagi arrives home, she goes to her bedroom and is surprised of not seeing Luna over her bed. She was being absent for long days and she was starting to be worried about her. It was not something of her being absent for sush a long time.

Suddently, she hears a scream coming from the room next to hers. When she and her parents arrive there, they see Shingo leaning against the wall of his bedroom and screaming to Luna who was rising slowly from his bed.

\- AHHH! THERE IS A HUGE CAT IN MY BED!

Luna approaches slowly of him, but he throws his schoolback to her. Luna jumps to Usagi´s feeth and she grabs her.

\- Come on, Shingo! What is all that scandal? And then you say that I´m the scandalous in here - she says approaching of him - Now, tell me. Is this cat doing something to you? - she insists, approaching Luna of him.

\- NO! TAKE THAT THING AWAY FROM ME! - he begs, hidding his face.

\- Usagi, stop! - orders their mother - That cat is yours?

\- Yes! She is my friend - she confesses.

\- And did you brought her without my permission and knowing that your brother doesn´t like cats?

\- It wasn´t so that simple. She was the one who found me. Anyway, she never caused troubles in here. And Shingo is overreacting like you can see.

\- Come on, honey. I think there is no problem if we keep the cat - says their father - Usagi can keep her away from Shingo.

\- NO! TAKE HER OUT OF HERE! - screams Shingo.

\- SHINGO! - yells their mother, making him stop - It´s enough! It´s not case for all this panick! Your father has right. Usagi can keep the cat away from you, and the problem is solved. Please, Usagi! Take the cat to your room!

Usagi does what they demand and closes herself with Luna in her bedroom.

\- Why did you went to Shingo´s bed? - she asks.

\- I don´t know. I´ve been a little disoriented and tired lately.

\- That´s why you have being absent? I´ve being questioning what you have been doing in these last days.

\- I´ve been looking for the Moon Princess.

Usagi looks confused to her and sits in her bed.

\- The Moon Princess? The Moon has a princess? That is knew to me. For what I know, the Moon is desert.

\- It had. A long time ago. Is a long and sad story. I´ll tell you someday. But is one of my important missions and I need your help to find her. She is or only hope to spot the enemy.

\- Alright! But I don´t know what I need to look for.

\- For now, you just need to focuse on your mission. If we find something suspicious, we need to share with each other.

\- Alright! If is all what I need to do for now, then I´m fine with it. Now, if you don´t mind, I wanna play my new Sailor V Game.

\- Usagi, I´m serious! I really need your help for this - she insists, not liking her decision after their conversation.

\- I know that! I´ll help you when is time for that. Now, I don´t have nothing serious to do, like homeworks or fights, and I wanna relax as much as I can - she says, grabbing a box with a Sailor V image in it´s front. She leaves her bedroom with the box in her hand.

* * *

_The environment was incredible beautiful and breathtaking. Usagi was seeing herself in the middle of a landscape full of flowers and small hairy bunnies. She runs with her arms opened and enjoying the perfume and sun´s light that was surrounding her. In some point, she sees a dark figure in her front and sees that is Tuxedo Mask. He turns to her with his arms opened for her and showing his usual and charming smile. She didn´t wasted time and didn´t stopped running euphorically until she arrived to the point where Tuxedo Kamen was waiting patiently for her._

The alarm clock started and Usagi woke up from a second of embracing Tuxedo Kamen. She turns angry to the alarm clock and throw it to the floor, making Luna jump from the bed because of that noise.

\- What... what happened? - asks Luna, completely startled.

\- I couldn´t kiss my Tuxedo Kamen! - she cries - I was so close of embrace him!

Luna understood that she was crying because of a dream and felt embarassed with the despair of her partner.

But Usagi soon surpassed her drama moment and started to prepare for school. After that, Usagi follows to the kitchen, followed by Luna.

\- Now I´ve two ugly faces in this house! - says Shingo, comparing Usagi with Luna.

\- Actually, I think she identifies herself more with you, for going to your bed instead of mine... - she replies with a teasing tone.

\- No way! I don´t want nothing with that thing. Keep her away from my room.

\- Look at yourself! A grown boy with affraid of cats. Don´t you see how much you sound ridiculous?

\- Can you two stop fighting? The problem of the cat is already solved, so I don´t understand why you are still fighting because of this. Now, I would like to have a peacefull breakfast! - imposes their mother.

Both stood quiet all the time. When Sammy leaves home, Usagi was about to do the same thing when she hears the voice of her mother.

\- Usagi, come here for a moment!

For her tone, Usagi could feel that their conversation was going to be serious.

\- Usagi, you have to stop teasing your brother with this.

\- Mom, he is the one who is being ridiculous. And he is being unfair to Luna. She didn´t hurt him - she explains with indignation.

\- I know, but your brother has a phobia. You need to see it like that. And is not provoking him that he will acept your cat. You are his older sister. You need to show the exemple.

Usagi felt herself without words and leaves home with a grumpy face. When she arrives to school, she sees Naru arriving at the same time and they follow together to the classroom.

\- So, your brother doesn´t like cats? - asks Naru, after listening Usagi explanation about what happened the day before.

\- Thats right! When he was a kid a cat bitted his nose and since then he never lost his affraid of cats! This situation is very annoyed for me and Luna - she explains - But maybe my mom has right. Maybe I will not solve this problem teasing him. I need to find other solution.

When they arrive to their classroom, they get surprised seeing many of their classemates with small animals, similar to bunnies, over their table.

\- Now everyone is buying these bunnies. It seems an obsession! - says Naru.

\- Oh! But they are so cute. I want so much to buy one of these things! - says Usagi, completely amazed. She approaches of her classemates - Can I hold one for a bit? - she asks with a sweet tone.

Before she could extend her arm, she is pushed by one of them and doesn´t fall thanks to Naru who grabs her.

\- Stay away from my bunny! - orders the girl who pushed her.

\- Hey! What is your problem? I wasn´t about to hurt them - complains Usagi, being shocked with her attitude.

\- Why did you do that? - asks Naru, so shocked as Usagi.

\- Don´t you touch them! - orders the same girl.

Before they could say anything else, they hear Miss Haruna approaching of the classroom and all of them hide their bunnies below the table. Miss Haruna started immediatly with their class and all of them were concentrated in her, not knowing that the other girls took their bunnies from over their table.

\- Hey! What is happening there? - asks Miss Haruna, hearing their noise. She immediatly saw the bunnies over their table and approached of them - Give that to me!

\- NO! - screams one of the girls, pushing her and making her fall - I´m going home! - says the girl, being followed by the other.

\- Are you ok, Miss Haruna? - asks Umino.

\- They hurted me - she says, getting up slowly with their help - This is inadmissible! They´ll have a punishment they will never forget! - she sentenced.

\- Miss Haruna, please! Before you do that, let me find out what is happening with them! - asks Usagi.

\- Miss Tsukino, this is not of your business!

\- I know! But this is not their normal behavior. You know that they aren´t conflicting or aggressive - she insists - Let me find out what is happening, before you do anything else.

Miss Haruna breaths deeply.

\- Alright! But you have one day. If tomorrow they don´t apologize, I´ll complain about them - she sentenced - And if they don´t apologize, is better if you pray for I don´t complain about you too for covering their actions.

\- Is a pitty that you see it like that, but I was counting with that - says Usagi, with some poison in her words - I´ll acept the risk! - she decided fearlessly.

After classes, Usagi and Naru sit below of a tree.

\- They are very strange after buying these animals! - says Naru - Yesterdays, some clients appeared with these bunnies in my jewelry and they were very agressive to my mother. She asked them to leave but she wasn´t rude with them.

\- Really? I heard that it happened a similar situation in the game center. I think I´m gonna check that store after classes. Do you wanna come with me?

\- Today I can´t, Usagi. Sorry! I´ve to help my mom.

\- In that case, I go by myself! I wanna check that store today without fail.

\- I think is better, or Miss Haruna will end making a complain about you - remembers her Naru.

\- Let her do it! Just because I´ve to respect my teachers, that doesn´t mean that I´ve to acept everything what they do - she decided with firmness.

* * *

When Shingo leaves school, Luna, who was waiting for him outside, jumps to his shoulder and gives him a kiss. But Shingo got scared and Luna had to run away, feeling powerless for failing her purpose.

\- Shingo, are you ok? - asks his best friend.

\- The cat! Where is that horrible cat? - he asks, looking around.

\- The cat ran away. Don´t you like cats?

\- No! And I have to deal with this one because of my sister - he answers, walking next to her - How much I would like to have my own pet.

\- I can show you a place where you can by a cute pet for you. Do you wanna come with me?

\- Yes, of course.

* * *

After school and after asking to some friends, Usagi could find the store where the small bunnies were being sold.

" So, the store is here".

Suddently, she sees her brother getting out from the store with one bunny in his hands and followed by his best friend, also with a bunny in her arms.

" Shingo?" - she asks to herself, not being seen by him, since she was from a considerable distance from them.

\- Odango Atama? What are you doing here?

Usagi gives a small jump after hearing Mamoru.

\- You really have the gift to appear anywhere I go, don´t you? - she complains.

\- I could say the same thing about you, you know? And what are you doing here? Don´t you tell me that you are already got the fever for these animals.

\- For your information, I´m here to investigate this store - she replies annoyed - Some of my classemates pushed my teacher because of these bunnies, so I wanna know what is happening.

\- Is curious! I´m here for the same motive. Some clients where agressive again with Motoki for the same reason.

\- Really? We need to find what is happening. Are you coming with me? - asks Usagi, expecting for his company.

\- I think is better, since I´m here for the same motive.

Somehow, even if Usagi was determined to go by herself, she felt more relieve and safe knowing that Mamoru was going with her.

When the door closes behind them, they were received immediatly by a beautiful women.

\- Welcome to our store! I´m glad to receive such a beautiful couple. You can walk around and see what you want.

\- Uh! Thanks ma´an - says Usagi, looking careful to Mamoru who was blushing just like her.

Both followed together until some point of the store.

\- I feel a weird energy around this place - he says.

\- I feel very uncomfortable too. It seems these eyes are observing us - she agrees, seeing the bunnies´s eyes focused on them.

\- I´m gonna check that point. Is better if you go by that way.

She didn´t wanted to be separated of him, but she didn´t wanted to show weak part, so she agreed with his decision. At some point, Usagi stays focuse in one bunny and the lady advices her hypnotically to take it. Usagi leaves the store with the bunny in her hand.

After walking for some minutes, Luna jumps from a wall to her front.

\- Usagi, what are you doing with that thing? I´m feeling a negative energy coming from that. Throw it!

\- Stay away from me! - she demands with contempt - I don´t like you Luna. If I see you again, I´ll kick you!

Without thinking twice, Luna jumps to her head and takes the bunny from her hand. Usagi faints, but someone screams her name and grabs her before she falls. When Luna returns to Usagi´s side, she knew that she couldn´t speak.

When Usagi opens her eyes, she blushes when she sees herself lying in Mamoru´s lap. She raises immediatly with embarassement.

\- What happened? What was I doing?

\- You took that bunny from the store and you became weird - says Mamoru - You seemed delirious and speaking with your cat.

\- WHAT! - she and Luna jumped with surprise - I... I was really hallucinating. Believe me! Luna understands me, but she doesn´t talk, ok? Please... believe in that, ok? I... I need to go now. My brother is in trouble.

They run from there over the look of a suspicious Mamoru.

\- I hope that guy doesn´t suspicious of us! You were not so that convincing - says Luna.

\- Forget about that. Now we need to help my brother.

They arrive home and run faster by the stairs until Shingo´s room.

\- Shingo, give me that bunny immediatly!

\- No! Stay away!

She tries to take the bunny by force from his hand, but he pushes her. Then, she slaps him hard.

\- Oh, Shingo! I´m sorry! I didn´t mean it - she apologises, feeling terrible for what she did.

\- No! Leave me alone! - he protests, pushing her again and leaving home.

Usagi stays leaning agains the wall.

\- Oh no, Luna! I can´t believe I did this! I spoiled everything!

\- Usagi, calm down. You were nervous. But now we need to go to the store. Clearly the enemy is behind of this. You have to transform.

\- You have right! My brother is in the middle of this. We can´t loose time. "MOON PRISM POWER! MAKE UP!"

* * *

All kids, including Shingo, and teenagers that purchased the small bunnies were concentrate in the store.

\- Listen me very well! I want that you spread the obsession for these bunnies for the entire town. Do you understand?

\- Yes! - both agreed.

\- How dare you trick children with pretty animals and use them like your soldiers?

The door opens and Sailor Moon reveals herself.

\- I´m Sailor Moon! The Sailor of Love and Justice! In the name of the Moon I´ll punish you.

Then the monster reveals himself and tries to beat Sailor Moon with it´s tail. But before that, Sailor Moon jumps and kicks him.

\- You´re little brat! Catch her!

Seeing all the zombies kids running in her direction, she touches the red circules covering her odangos, but to her surprise she sees that they weren´t making effect. She starts running from them.

\- Luna, what´s happening? This is not working.

She arrives to a point full of boxes and makes them fall between her and the kids. It was enough to make her win some time.

\- Maybe they are more resistant now. Maybe you need to use your tiara with them - says Luna.

\- What? My brother is in there. I don´t wanna hurt him.

\- You just need to say " Moon Tiara Stardust ".

Seeing them appear between the boxes, she does what Luna says.

\- " MOON TIARA STARDUST ".

She sees her tiara making circles over their head and dropping golden dusts over them.

\- Is incredible! I didn´t know I could do this! - she says with satisfaction.

Suddently, she feels the monster´s tail grabbing her by the neck and he throw her by the glass window. Before Sailor Moon breaks the glass, she covers her face and when she falls, she rolls by the floor. It was a movement that Mamoru taught her to use when she falls, something he called " Learning to fall "

Luna jumped to the monster´s back, preventing him from approaching more of Sailor Moon, but soon the monster reached her and threw her into Sailor Moon´s direction.

Just after she catches Luna, Sailor Moon is grabbed by the neck by the monster´s tail and is lifted from the floor.

\- Sailor Moon, the weak point of the monster is the tail! - says Luna, seeing a light flashing in the end of the monster´s tail - Where you are seeing the light.

\- "MOON TIARA ACTION".

And then the monster disappeared in dust and she feels a big relief after that.

\- New Sailor! - says Shing, running to the outside.

She sees Shingo running to her and she hides herself behind of a car. He stays looking at her from the other side of the car.

\- New Sailor! Could you give me your autograph? I would like to have a reminder of you.

\- I´m Sailor Moon - she corrects him, not showing her face.

\- You are very beautiful and your fight was amazing. Can I please have your autograph?

\- Before that, can I ask you a favor, Shingo?

\- How do you know my name? - he asks, surprised.

\- I know many things about you! And now I want that you take good care of that cat called Luna. She is very nice and will lead you to happiness.

\- Alright! Everything you ask - he agrees with satisfaction.

Sailor Moon and Luna smile to each other with victory. Without they know, Tuxedo Kamen was seeing everything with curiosity and suspicious from the top of a building.

* * *

In the next day, Usagi arrives to the kitchen and sees Shingo eating friendly with Luna next to him.

\- So! She isn´t so that bad, isn t she?

\- At least she behaves more like a lady than you.

\- Neither I find myself a lady and I consider that a complement - she replies with firmness.

\- Well! Thinking better I think being a lady doesn´t match with you. It wouldn´t be fun to tease you like that.

\- Why you...

\- Well, I´ve to go - he interrups her and puts Luna kindly in the floor.

When he leaves home, Usagi feels a hand in her shoulder.

\- In his way he is saying that he likes you, honey! - says her mother.

\- I know! - admits Usagi, with a smile in her face.

She goes get her lunch that was over the counter and sees in there a pink thing, similar like a pen, covered by a small paper sheet. She takes the paper and sees that is a note.

"_I give you this transformation pen as a present. Thank you for helping me! Luna!_"

She reads the note with a smile and keeps the pink pen in one pocket. She leaves home after that.


	5. The Holiday Camping

Sorry for my absence, everyone. I´ve been busy with my work and change of home. It wasn´t easy and I hadn´t so much time. Due to quarantine, I had more time.

This chapter was completely created by me and I hope you like it.

Like I said before, I´m not an english native and I try my best to write correctly. So please, do not hesite when you see any grammar mistake.

* * *

The bus was following by the mountain´s path with all the class and Miss Haruna inside.

\- I ve heard that this Holiday Camp is amazing - says Usagi, looking to the images that Naru was seeing.

\- All these activities look interesting - says Naru, still looking to the images.

\- But the most important thing is that we´ll have a handsome instructor between us - says a dreamy Usagi.

Suddently Umino, who was behind of them, appears over their heads with his tablet.

\- I´ve heard that this camping is surrounded by an huge florest. Is saying here that that florest is haunted.

He was saying that in sush a sinister way that Usagi and Naru couldn´t stop shivering with fear.

\- Really? Someone died in there? - asks Usagi, grabbing Naru´s arm.

\- Oh, no! Sorry. It wasn´t in this florest.

Both Usagi and Naru had will of rip his head, especially because of the relaxed way he said that, after all the fear he caused them.

After some minutes, the bus stopped and Miss Haruna spoke:

\- Alright, class. We need to leave the bus in this point and go on foot.

They leave the bus and all of them started complaining about the path at their front. Usagi couldn´t believe in what she was seeing. They had to follow by a very inclined and exhausting path.

\- Really? But this is so deadly - she complains with a baby face.

\- Come on, class. The bus can´t follow by this way. You will not die because of this hard but small walk - says their teacher.

Both followed until their destiny that was in the middle of the mountain. They saw a big wall and a big gate made of wood and they understood that they arrived to the right place. All of them were exhausted and Usagi couldn´t stop saying all the bad things she was thinking about that path. However, her monologue was interrupted by a beautiful woman who opened the gate to receive them. She had green and wild hair. They understood that she was their instructor.

\- Good afternoon, everyone. My name is Yaiko. Welcome to our Holiday Camping. Soon we will start our presentation in our auditorium. You can start leaving your things in your cottages. The girls cottage is on the right and the boys cottage is on the left. After leaving your things, I need you to join me in the auditorium.

She lets them pass and all of them went to their cottage where were their beds. After that, they leave the cottages and follow by a path from where they could see a climbing wall and activities on trees.

" Gosh! What was I thinking when I accept to come here?" - Usagi thought, seeing all those things.

They arrive to the auditorium where Yaiko was waiting for them. Next to her, there was a man dressed with the same instructor clothes as she and all the girls couldn´t stop dreaming with him. All the girls, except Usagi. She couldnt believe when she saw Mamoru next to her. That was meaning that the handsome instructor she heard talking about was him. Their looks cross with each other and Usagi couldn´t stop feeling annoyed with his teasing smile.

\- Everyone, I present you my colleague, Mamoru. Together we are going to supervise your activities.

Usagi hated to admit it, but she couldn´t avoid feeling a little jealous because of Mamoru and that woman´s approaching. They seemed very closer. She had to shake her head to avoid those thoughts.

After their presentation, the woman gave them the list and schedule of their activities for the next two days, and badges with their identifications.

* * *

After dinner, Usagi goes to a particular place alone and sit behind a tree. She takes her cellphone from her pocket and turns it on. She sees Luna by the other side of the screen. Luna had a particular communicator from where Usagi could communicate by her own cellphone.

\- How is it going? Did you arrived well? - asks Luna.

\- Yes, I did. Thanks for asking. But this is not so good like I was thinking.

\- Let me guess. You found out that you have lots of activities to do in there - Luna guessed with certain.

\- Yes, but... How do you know?

\- Usagi, you knew that you were going to an Holiday Camp. Is not exactly a place where you have fun.

\- Yes, but I didn´t knew it was going to be so hard. And I found out that one of my instructors is Mamoru - she protested.

\- Usagi, you knew that you weren't to have sush a great fun in that place. You should have thing first about that before you accept that travell just because there was an handsome instructor in there.

\- I didn´t knew this instructor would be Mamoru. And now, I'm sure he will try to control my steps around here. I'm already seeing the whole movie. He will start pointing my defects and insist that I need to improve this and that.

\- Well! He is your tutor and coach. Is normal that he will focus more in you. Anyway, I think you should see this like part of your warrior training.

\- I don't have another choice, do I? I really need to use that as a motive to be in here. Otherwise I´ll not survive - she says with a defeated face.

\- Don't be so melodramatic. Just focus on what you have to do. I've the feeling that you'll like that place more than you think.

\- I doubt it. But I have to endure it.

\- Talking alone, Odango Atama?

She turned off her cellphone immediately trying to avoid that Mamoru could see Luna´s face.

\- No! I was talking with a friend - she says faster.

\- Your friend is your cat? - he asks with a teasing smile.

"Dammit" - she thought to herself, understanding that he saw Luna's face - No! My friend uses the image of my cat as the main image - she explained, trying to be convincent - May I ask what are you doing here?

\- I was called to substitute an instructor in here. And you?

\- Like you can see, I´m in a school trip.

\- Very good. I´m some kind of curious of seeing how are you gonna pass by our activities. Are you seeing that climbing wall? It will be your first exercise tomorrow. Are you able to pass by that? Of course you can give up before you finish.

She could hear that he was challenging her with that provocative doubt.

\- Since I´m already here, I´m gonna pass by all what my classmates will pass - she says simply.

\- I hope so. If you give up, you´´ll have to do 30 push ups in our next training.

\- Another challenge? Are you still taking revenge on me for my last grade?

\- No, is just a bet. But I admit that I was expecting a better grade from your part.

\- Look! I had a 73%. Is a passing grade and the best grade I had until today.

\- I know but you need to focus on getting a better grade for the next times. You need to focus more in our tutorials classes.

\- I always try to not forget of anything that I need to ask you in our classes. But I do what I can.

\- I know that, but since I'm here to help you improve yourself I need to be demand with you.

\- I see that you´ll not be satisfied until I get an 100%.

\- That and that you pass by all these exercises in here. I'll pay attention to you.

\- Really? Are you even thinking about that too?

\- I've to. I'm your coach. And I need to see what you need to improve.

\- If you wanna do things like that, I warn you that you´ll have a lot of work with me. If I have to make a list of all those things that I need to improve It would never end - she says without showing problems with that.

\- In that case, I´ll be around you for a long time.

\- I can say the same thing about you. Are you ready to handle me for all that time? - she asks, continuing with their provocative conversation.

\- More than you, Im sure.

\- We´ll see it. I´ve to go back now. But I´ll not forget our bet.

Both shared a challenger smile before she leaves.

* * *

The next day, after breakfast, all students where in front off the climbing wall.

\- Oh, no. I´m gonna die in here - says Usagi with waterfalls coming out from her eyes.

\- Relax, Usagi. You'll be safe - says Naru - You´ll use a belt and a rope. You don´t need to be affraid.

Naru is the first to start and Usagi was seeing her friend climbing without fears and problems.

Then she sees Mamoru approaching of her from behind.

\- Miss Tsukino, you´ll start with the help of my colleague in the other side of the wall - says Yaiko, while she was holding the rope that was supporting Naru.

" No problem! I´m already used to that " - she thought to herself. Somehow, she always ended being teached by him.

She put the belt around her waist and had to let him help her to adjust it. His arms were around her waist and his touch was so delightful and warm. She was feeling in heaven. That sensation was so protective and familiar to her.

\- Alright, Odango Atama. Lets start - he said, getting closer to her heard.

When he called her that, she came back to reality.

" But what was I thinking?" - she thought, feeling ashame of that sensation she had. She even looked to her classemates, to make sure that they didn´t heard Mamoru calling her that name. They didn´t knew that she knows him and she hadn´t any intention of sharing that with them. Fortunattely, she saw that they didn´t listened him and she felt relieved - Well! Lets start this madness.

He was pulling her rope while she was climbing. She only could say all the bad things that were passing by her mind. That exercise was hard as hell and everytime she looked down, she ended with a pale face. Unfortunattle, she hadn´t another choice of doing that, since she needed to see where she had to put her feeth.

\- Miss, you need to hurry up or we´ll not finish this - she hears Yaiko saying - You have colleagues waiting for you and we have to pass to the next exercise.

But how dared that insensitive woman talking with her like that? That was the first time that Usagi was doing that kind of exercise and she wasn´t feeling any obligation of doing it faster. She was about to answer harder from that point, but Mamoru is the first to talk.

\- This girl is over my responsability. Don´t worry about her. All off them will have time of doing this - he answered politely, but with firmness.

The woman left from his side without know what to reply and under Usagi´s look who was looking to her with victory. After all, Mamoru and that woman weren´t so that closer just like she thought. After that, Usagi continued that exercise at her own rhythm. When she finished, she was about to ask Mamoru´s opinion about her evaluation, but she had to let pass another classemate and then she couldn´t ask him anything.

Then, she sees Naru approaching of her.

\- Did you saw it, Usagi? You made it.

\- You´ve right. It was hard, but I forgot all of that when I reach the top. I felt so accomplished when I made it - she said with enthusiasm.

When was the turn of the last girl to climb, she was from a considerable high when her belt rip. Fortunattely, she didn´t felt because she had her foot being hold by the rope. Yaiko had to let her down slowly to not let her fall. When she landed, Usagi and her friends were around her, worried about her. Then Mamoru checked if everything was alright with her, but the girl was complaining about her foot. He had to carry her until the nursery.

\- Alright, everyone. We had this small accident, but your classemate is alreaby in good hands. Now you´ll start a Treasure Haunt - says Yaiko.

\- What? But that is not supposed to start after lunch? - asks Usagi suddently.

\- Yes, but if you start now, you´ll finish it earlier.

\- But what about our lunch? Will we take it with us?

\- Of course not, Miss. You´ll take lunch after that.

\- But what the hell are you saying? - Usagi insists, raising her voice - It is almost lunch time and this activity will take at least four hours.

\- Usagi, calm down - interfeers Miss Haruna - That is not way of talking with your instructor.

\- And I don´t like to be questioned, so as punishment, you´ll not participate in this Treasure Haunt.

\- Just a moment. I didn´t finished yet - says Miss Haruna, turning to her - I didn´t said that my student wasn´t right. My students will not start an activity of four hours without eating. So, please, respect the schedule that you´ve made for them. Otherwise, I´ve to leave with them from this camping immediately.

Usagi couldn´t avoid a victorious smile after seeing the woman´s shocking face.

\- As you wish. I´m gonna ask to serve your lunch right now.

She turns her back on them and all of them stood looking to her.

\- This instructor is some kind of weird - says one of the students.

\- She is very insensitive. Forcing us to start an activity like this one without eating - says another one.

\- Alright, everyone. This problem is solved. Lets not think about this anymore - says Miss Haruna - Lets have lunch now or you´ll not start this Treasure Haunt so that soon.

* * *

Yaiko returns to the auditorium and looks around to see if she was alone. Then she turns on the screen and appears Jadeite.

\- Why did you stop collecting energy? - he asks suddently.

\- Sorry, master. I can only collect energy from them when they are doing activities. I had to stop for some hours or they could suspect of me. And all because of this human need of eating - she said with contempt - But you don´t need to worry about that. The best part will be this night.

\- I hope so. You know what will happen to you if you fail this mission.

\- Trust me, master. I´ll not disappoint you.

* * *

After lunch, all students were waiting to start their next activity when Usagi sees Mamoru appearing from a discreet corner. She runs to him.

\- How is my friend? - she asks him.

\- She is alright. But she can´t participate on this game.

\- Poor girl. Coming here with us to spend her time at the nursery... She doesn´t deserves that.

\- At least, she can watch the movie that we prepared for your class this night.

\- Thats true. We have cinema outside. I´m so excited with that - suddently she remembered of her own question - Oh! I remembered. You didn´t told me yet what do you thought about my climbing.

\- You seemed a sloth.

\- What? - she asks, shocked with his words.

\- You were to much slow but perceptive like a sloth.

She didn´t knew if she should feel praised or angry.

\- Really? Comparing a girl with an animal?

\- It wasn´t you who said that you weren´t a lady?

\- And I´m not. But I´m still a sweet girl - she says with a sweet voice.

\- Really? And this sweet girl´s team will be able to finish this game at first place?

\- I´m sorry, but I´m not gonna promise you that. We are gonna take our time. I´m not gonna stress my team in the middle of a florest where we can lost easily if we don´t pay attention.

He looks thoughtfull to her.

\- Hmm! Is a wise decision. Alright! I´ll forget this challenge. But prepare yourself because soon I´ll find another one for you.

\- I´ll be waiting! - she accepts with firmness.

Before Usagi could return to the point where were her classemates, they heard a dog whine that seemed in suffering. The sound was coming from the outside of the camping and both Usagi and Mamoru went into that direction. They saw a baby wolf trapped in a bear trap and crying.

\- Oh! Poor wolf. We need to help him.

\- Usagi, wait! - said Mamoru, before she could approach more of him - You need to be careful. He can be injured, but he can be dangerous.

\- First, we need to cover his head, so he will not see us - Mamoru took his jacket and put it over the animal´s head - He seems more calm now. Lets try to open this trap now.

Both try to open the trap, but it was being very difficult. At that moment, Yaiko appears behind of them.

\- We were looking for you, Miss Tsukino. I´m tired of your selfishness. We can´t start our Treasure Haunt without you.

\- Miss Tsukino was helping me to free this baby wolf like is our duty - replied Mamoru - We also need your help to open this bear trap.

Yaiko joined them to free the poor wolf. Finally, they made it and Mamoru immediately called a Company to take the wolf from there and receive all the necessary treatments.

\- I would never leave an injured animal just like that for any kind of evaluation or game, especially if was me who hurted him - says Usagi with firmness - And I´m not understanding your coldness towards this situation. Helping animals should be your job more than anyone else in here. After all, you work in a camping. Protecting animals should be your duty.

\- I didn´t helped you at first because I saw my colleague doing that. I thought you were being succeed - she said showing a smile - But now, we are taking care of this situation and you can join now your team to start the game.

\- You can go now, Usagi. This situation is over control - said Mamoru.

Even if she was still angry, Usagi though that was the most racional thing to do. And since Mamoru was taking care of the situation now, she knew that she didn´t needed to think about that anymore. She went back to the camping, not noticing the devious look of Yaiko over her back.

" Your devious bratt! You´ll see what will happen to you and your friends. You´ll die slowly and I´ll be watching everything with pleasure!"

* * *

They finished that game some hours later. For Usagi all those hours outside of the camping were a relief due to what was happening.

\- You don´t look very pleasant of finishing this game - says Naru.

\- Thinking that I need to be in the same place where that insensible woman is... - she said.

\- I understand. And clearly she doesn´t like you very much either. But you don´t need to worry about that. Miss Haruna will not let her be abusive with us. And today we are going to have outdoor cinema. If Miss Yaiko planned that for us, maybe she isn´t so that bad.

\- I hope you are right!

\- And I hope that we arrive soon. I feel so tired.

Actually all her classemates were complaining of feeling tired. Usagi wasn´t understanding why she wasn´t feeling so tired like her classemates.

When they arrived, they took a shower and next they went for dinner. After that, they went to the place were was about to start their cinema. It was a big area with a big screen and all of them had to sit in the floor. All were liking that. They felt so free of seeing a movie in a big screen in the middle of a florest.

While she was walking next to Naru and Umino in the direction of the cinema, Usagi saw that she wasn´t using her badge. She remembered that she didn´t used it since that morning. She went back to their cottage and tried to find her badge but she couldn´t find it anywhere. She gave up and decided to go to the cinema without it, praying that nobody would notice that she was using her badge.

Leaving the cabin, she sees Mamoru passing.

\- Aren´t you going to the cinema? - she asks him.

\- No. I´ve to do something else. Good movie, Odango Atama - he says, turning his back politely.

\- Before you go, could you tell me if that baby wolf was ok?

\- Yes. He was already took to an Animal Protection Center.

\- Good. I´m glad to know that.

\- I´ve to go now. See ya.

\- See ya. " This guy has always work to do. It seems he never has fun. " - she thought, while she was about to join her classemates.

When she finds them, she sees all of them including Miss Haruna losing consciousness. She was trying to understand what was happening, but remembering her past fights, she didn´t took much time to understand that the demons were behind of that. She understood that it was the screen that was taking their energy and from their badges. Thats why she didn´t felt so weak like her friends after the Treasure Haunt. She wasn´t using her badge. Then, she saw Miss Yaiko over a branch from a high tree, watching what was happening with a wickly smile.

Clearly that woman was the enemy and there wasn´t time to lose.

\- MOON PRISM POWER! MAKE UP!

She breaks the screen with her tiara.

\- Hey! Who is there? - asks Yaiko.

\- Pretending to be an instructor to attract young students to a deadly trip. Sush an horrible scheme is unforgivable! Im Sailor Moon! The warrior of Love and Justice. In name of the Moon I´ll punish you.

The woman immediately reveals her true demon form.

\- Jesus! Each one of you is more ugly than the other - says Sailor Moon with disgust. Even if already passed many demons by her, she couldn´t stop feeling horrified with their look.

The demon throws a bomb of energy but Sailor Moon could jump before being hit. However, the demon was faster and shoot another bomb of energy to Sailor Moon while she was in the air. Fortunattely she could grad a bindweed while she was falling and balanced herself until a point where she could fall over the demon. However, the demon could avoid her kick and jumped into another point of the brench. Both Sailor Moon and the demon stood looking to each other with an angry look.

All students started to recover their conscious and both looked to the brench were where the demon and Sailor Moon, with her platinum blond hair shining at the moonlight. All of them looked to her incredulous.

\- Hey! Is she! She is the Sailor who saved me that day - says Naru.

\- Yes. Its her. I remember her - says Umino.

\- I´ll never forget when she saved me - said Miss Haruna, joining her hands and with her eyes shining.

\- ITS HER! ITS SAILOR MOON - both said with admiration - FINISH WITH HER, SAILOR MOON!

Sailor Moon was hearing them. At that moment, more than everything, she knew that they were counting with her and she couldn´t disappoint them. Anyway, she knew that this demon was to much perceptive. She felt that the demon would be able to avoid any attack of her. Then she looked over her and she thought a little better about that.

" Maybe if is not my attack that hits her... " - she thought strategically. She had to try it. She throws her tiara far away from their view.

\- You are sush a swarm warrior, Sailor Moon.

\- I wouldn´t think like that - she said with a devious smile.

Then she made her tiara back without the demon notice and cut the brench that was holding the hive over them. The hive felt over the demon and she was desperate with all the bees around her. Sailor Moon knew it was her chance.

\- MOON TIARA ACTION!

The demon disappeared in dust. All the students stood in there looking with admiration to Sailor Moon.

\- Well done, Sailor Moon! - says Naru.

\- Thank you, everyone! Buy!

She disappears behind of the trees and before she could take her transformation, she saw someone appear. She though that it was another demon but then she saw that was Tuxedo Kamen.

\- You were very brave, Sailor Moon. You are improving a lot.

\- You were watching me? Why didn´t you showed up?

\- I wanted to see how you were improving. I didn´t wanted to interfeer.

\- I miss you! I like so much to see you.

He caress gently her arms and she does the same thing.

\- Me too. But for much that I like to see your improvement, I can´t be around the way I want. My mission is different from yours, Sailor Moon. Im sorry.

\- Your mission? You have a mission?

\- Yes. I´ve to find a very precious object.

\- Why do you sound that you don´t like that mission? - she asks tenderly, but with careful.

\- Because I don´t. But I don´t have another choice. Be careful, Sailor Moon - he caress her cheek and leaves.

* * *

The next day all the students left the camp. All of them thought that was weird that Miss Yaiko had gone, but since they weren´t missing her they didn´t thought very much about that. They had to make the same path they did when they arrived, but this time was easy since they had to go down.

All her classemates were talking about Sailor Moon and her performance, and Usagi was feeling completely proud of that. When they arrive to the bus Usagi received a message. It was from Mamoru.

" Our next training will be in the Climbing Center of Tokyo. "

She couldn´t believe in what she was reading. That guy was crazy. After all the suffering of climbing that wall, she wanted to make her pass by the same thing? She was about to answer him, but he sent another message before she could.

" Unless thats an exercise to much hard for sush a **sweet girl** mind ".

Again that provocative doubt that she can´t stand. And even making fun of her. She types faster in her cellphone and with a mad face.

" Deal! The first to give up will have to buy 10 milk shakes. "


End file.
